<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Школьные поделки: сделай или умри by Eleonora_Alva, WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020 (WTFStarWarsThrawn2018)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421071">Школьные поделки: сделай или умри</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva'>Eleonora_Alva</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018/pseuds/WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020'>WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020 (WTFStarWarsThrawn2018)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Missing Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018/pseuds/WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Школьные поделки: сделай или умри</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Каждому родителю знакома ситуация, когда любимое чадо подходит с грустным лицом и сообщает, что завтра в школу надо принести поделку, трехъярусный торт, доклад на шести листах с иллюстрациями и детальный план по избавлению цивилизации от бед. Происходит это за пару часов до того, как ребенку пора спать, а главное — когда магазины, где можно купить все необходимое, уже давно закрыты. В случае Чисского флота фонтан эмоций взрослого прямо пропорционален количеству маленьких навигаторов на борту. Но детей нельзя оставлять во тьме невежества, учебные планы должны выполняться, так что каждый капитан и адмирал, независимо от пола и возраста, в любой момент готов «лечь на амбразуру», то есть в экстренном порядке сгенерировать поделку и доклад.</p><p>Поэтому не было ничего удивительного в том, что адмирал Ар’алани в одиннадцать часов вечера сидела у себя в кабинете и приклеивала засушенное насекомое к фетровому гнезду. Там уже находились пестрые цветы из бумаги и скорлупа от яиц, которая изображала начало новой жизни. Насекомыми своего адмирала снабдила Са’милл — малышка честно наловила их во время последнего отпуска — но засушить их не смогла и очень плакала из-за того, что придется их убить, поэтому какое-то время в кабинете Ар’алани стояла морилка с полудохлыми жучками. Закрутившись с делами, Ар’алани напрочь о них забыла и вспомнила только поздно вечером перед сдачей поделки «Мой отпуск».</p><p>Осторожно подцепив иголкой капельку клея, она нанесла ее на брюшко насекомого с длинным телом и большими фасеточными глазами. Прикрепила его к гнезду. Тельце легло как влитое, однако, убирая руку, Ар’алани зацепила его голову, и та не просто отвалилась, а осталась висеть приклеенная у нее на ногте. С раздраженным шипением адмирал стряхнула ее с себя и попыталась прикрепить на место. Иголка приклеилась, а вот голова — нет. После нескольких неудачных попыток отвалились глаза и жвала. Ар’алани стало тошно от воспоминаний о том, какие великолепные поделки каждый год делали навигаторы Митт’рау’нуруодо, их даже брали на выставки на Ксилле. При этом его руководство узнавалось в работах в два счета. Но члены жюри неизменно приходили в восторг при виде удивительных деталей, необыкновенного чувства цвета и пропорций, оригинальности задумки. Глядя на свое творчество, Ар’алани надеялась лишь на то, что судовой учитель ее не осудит. </p><p>Она сменила тактику и теперь собирала голову по частям, помещая их на залитое клеем тельце. Когда время перевалило за полночь, поделка была готова. В гнезде лежало три пестрых яйца в окружении цветов, а вокруг на веточках сидели разнообразные насекомые. Капли клея на фетре изображали утреннюю росу. </p><p>Ар’алани потерла уставшие глаза. Она уже начинала выходить из возраста, когда можно всю ночь работать над отчетом или помогать навигаторам, а потом как ни в чем не бывало выходить на смену. Хорошо, что у нее хватает помощников. Насколько ей было известно, капитан Креш сейчас корпел над аналитическим сочинением по истории в шести экземплярах, о котором девочки вспомнили только за ужином и впали в отчаяние. Ва’нья, не так давно закончившая обучение, оказалась настоящим сокровищем в плане помощи. Вздохнув, Ар’алани отнесла гнездо на полку, где уже лежал связанный ею свитер, книжка-раскладушка на тему расширения Доминации чиссов, вышитая игольница, подозрительно похожая на лицо главы одной из Правящих семей, и самодельная мягкая игрушка. Далее в программе стояла инсталляция из песка и ракушек. В отличие от прочих материалов, с песком адмирал еще не работала и не представляла, что из него соорудит. Как назло, урок у Ани’иши будет с утра. </p><p>Промаявшись некоторое время, Ар’алани связалась с техниками и попросила принести дрель и самое тонкое сверло, какое у них найдется. Просьба никого не удивила. Через четверть часа адмирал Ар’алани, великая воительница, тонкий стратег и политик, уже сверлила дырки в ракушках. Это будет колье — и плевать на песок. Все равно он рассыпался, забился во все щели и ящики стола, противно скрипел под руками, царапал пальцы. За этим занятием ее и застала Ва’нья. Девушка подержала вертлявую сушеную морскую звезду, продела нитку в иголку и начала собирать уже просверленные ракушки в колье.</p><p>— Адмирал, — нерешительно произнесла она, — вы делали расчетную работу по математике?</p><p>— Да, — не глядя на нее, ответила Ар’алани, все внимание которой было сосредоточено на ракушке, — пришлось повозиться. Эти новые учебники никуда не годятся, я уже написала министру образования, что думаю на их счет.</p><p>Рука адмирала соскочила, сверло ушло в крышку стола. Горестно вздохнув, Ар’алани опустилась в кресло. Только сейчас она заметила, какой у Ва’нья усталый, замученный вид.</p><p>— У тебя опять были видения? — с тревогой спросила Ар’алани.</p><p>— Нет, просто… Я не понимаю. Математика есть математика, в ней все логично. Но я решала тремя разными вариантами, и ответы не сходятся, — взволнованно ответила Ва’нья и после трагической паузы добавила: — Пожалуйста, дайте списать.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>